Should I love you
by 1zoo1
Summary: My Story about guy name Elton who treat girl bad, but he upset one girl who was guardian and she turn into a girl and he was started to understand but also Sandy the guardian of dream fall in love with him but unaware that Elton was boy before he turn into girl will he ramain girl love Sandy or will he find way to be guy?.


Once their was Guy name Elton who treat all woman is like trash and if he date one he dump her the next day but one day he caught girl which he he flirt and said Hey their beautiful how about me and you go on date?...She looked at him and said, "No thank you!"and Elton said Oh I must of hear you wrong did you say no thank you?..  
>She said Yes because I not know you so it make no scene for me to just go on date with you! She then walked away her arms crossed in Elton quickly grab her wrist pull her on his chest and put his lips on her lips...She gasped and he licked her lips then she push Elton away and said with angry voice "OH GUESS RUMUR ARE TRUE ABOUT YOU ELTON" He looked at her shocked..and Elton said How you know my name?...<br>She:said Because it my job is guardian to help girl but half of them are cry and upset because you say you love them and the next day you dump them well I can't not let this continue but let see how you feel be girl yourself..He shook his head no and said, "NO PLEASE!"and then Elton see his body quickly into a Girl as he said What did you do to me, and he voice change to more into girl laughed and flew away not saying a word! and I follow said Please turn me back I not want to be girl...

After 10 hour it was night time Elton was now stuck is a girl and he thought (Oh this day couldn't got wrong) but then he bump into someone..(Sandy Pow) I was giving dreams when I bumped into someone..and fall on my back as the person said "I sorry I didn't mean to bump into you" as I look up to see the most beautiful girl I ever laid my eyes and I fall in love with her as I thought to myself (She's so beautiful) as she said I sorry again, as she about to leave and I panic and I accident put her to sleep and I thought

(Oh no I didn't mean to put her to sleep I just want her to stay little while and the worst part is I not know where she lived so I can't leave her here)I then picked her up and took her back to my I laid her on my bed as I pulling the cover over her before I leaving my room and I went to my study meditate room and send out my Dreams from my home but I alway hated doing it like this completely drained me but I wanted to stay and care for her and I curious what her name, so I stayed as I sit indian style on the floor closing my eyes and Concentrate send out my dreams..I smiled as I thought about her... but I snap myself out and tried focus send out the dreams to the children's.. (Elton) I slowy open my eyes to find that I was in a room which was make of golden sand even the cover as golden sand and the weird part was my hand didn't go through it as I got up from the bed and I look out the window to see even everything was make golden sand...

( Sandy Pow) house alerted me that she was awake the moment her feet touched the floor and I as so happy that my sand above my head make little heart and I head quickly to my room door as I slowy opened the and I see her standing at the window and I take few min to look at her beauty when she turned to look at me as I thought in my mind..  
>(I have to Say Something,I have to Say Something I can't just stare at her!) She looked at me shocked and said Where am I and who are you?and I look at her as I make golden sand above my head "Your At my home and my name is sand and what your name?" as I smile at her..<p>

(Elton Pow) Oh no so I won't dream I still girl and the worst part is that I not want anyone to know So I guess I make up girl name and say that so I said Oh my name is Elaine...The man smiled at me..and he make Golden sand above his head again as it say  
>"Oh that is wonderful name and I want to say I so sorry for put you to sleep like that"<br>Elton: said it okay Sandy I forgive you..He nods and then hands something and it was a necklace cover in golden sand with blue gems surround it and I slowly realized that all guy gave girl gift to show that they like them but it have to be something Oh I know maybe Apology gift to show how sorry he is for accident put me sleep and I said hmm thank you Sandy I love it, while I smile nervous hope that It was just Apology gift as I slowy take his gift (Sandy Pow) I was so happy Elaine love it, when she said Sandy can you take me back to my house please?..  
>as I make golden sand above my head "Oh can you stay little long Elaine I would like to got to know you better" as I blushed...<p>

(Elton Pow) Oh no it was gift to show me that he like me but I not a real girl and it weird and wrong at the same time as I said Oh I love to but I really need to get back home… He frowned and said with his golden sand "Okay."after few hour we arrive at my house and I said Thank you Sandy for take me home, as I about to go inside when I felt something grab my hand and I turn to see Sandy as the one grab my hand and golden sand above his head say  
>"I was wonder Elaine if your not busy would you like to go on date with me?" as soon he ask me that I was shock and I panic inside my mind but slowy calm down and said I sorry but I not date guy I just met.. (Oh did I just say the same thing that girl say to me) I noticed that's what I had just said and I now see why That girl guardian turn me into girl but then he smile at me which confuse me all and his golden sand appear above head<br>" I understand Elaine and your right we just met to day but can I come and visit you?" as he blushed... and I guess their no harm of him visit me and I said Sure you can come visit me Sandy, as he smile bright and said with his golden sand above his head "Oh thank you Elaine I can wait until tomorrow night to visit you" as I about to something but he already left..

(Sandy Pow) I'm idiot for ask her out on date even know we just met today but she so beauty I can't help myself and I started to have feel that she not like me that way but then I have idea I ask one of my friends for advised how I can impress Elaina to like me, and with that I quickly went to the North Pole.. after few min I arrive at North place as I see Jack,Bunny,North and Toothfairy and I went to them as I soon greet by North as he hug me and said Oh Sandy how are you?. and I said with my golden sand "Oh North something wonderful happen to me".. North said Oh what would that be Sandy?.. and I said with my golden sand "I met beautiful girl and I'm in love with her".. Bunny said What the Sheila name mate?.. and I said "Her name is Elaine and I met her today but I need help impress her to make her like me more so I come to you guys for Advised?".. Jack said Oh that easy I know way for you to win her heart!..


End file.
